Babysitter Roy!
by Purplepankakes321
Summary: Most of the team has turned into a child and it's up to Roy to watch them (After he finds them) Season one team, and Roy isn't a clone (bad summary)
1. Why can't I have normal friends?

Hello! This is Bunny, the author. I love stories where the main cast of young justice is younger, so I decided to write one myself! I probably failed my first attempt at humor, but we'll see! Also, warning that the characters may be OOC.

bye-bye

Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice, it would not have been cancelled.

* * *

"What Happened?" Roy asked Zatanna and Rocket after seeing the video footage. He was dressed in his Red Arrow outfit, but he didn't have his bow.

"We're not too clear on that ourselves." Zatanna answered, "We weren't with them when it happened" Zatanna and Rocket were in their civies and seemed nervous about something.

"Do you know where they were?" Roy was getting very annoyed. He had more important things to do than solve the mystery of what happened to the team! Actually, he didn't, but he could probably find something better. He could ask Cheshire to make an appearance and go after her. That is, if he wasn't stuck in Mt. Justice with spell caster and bubble girl.

Zatanna called Roy to the cave after the team got back from a mission, and they were a little... _different_. Well, not called exactly, but teleported him there. Without warning him. Which led to a very confused Oliver.

Back to the matter at hand.

"There was a break in at a chemical facility near Central City. Batman sent them because the infiltrator disabled the cameras and he needed to know who it was."

That would make sense. Roy supposed chemicals could have done _that_ to the team, but it seemed a little far stretched. Besides, he didn't think even the Joker would pull this off. Well, maybe the Joker.

Still, whoever did it must have a death wish because the leagues going after them for this.

"Do you think Scarecrow did this?" Rocket asked.

"Even if he did, I don't mind. I can get good blackmail material from this" Zatanna said.

"We should contact the league. This should be their problem" Roy said annoyed.

Because the entire team had been de-aged ten years. Well, the entire team minus Zatanna and Rocket, who weren't assigned the mission.

"Okay, Zee and I can call the watchtower and let them know what happened. You need to go find the kids" Rocket ordered.

"This has nothing to do with me, I'm leaving" Roy said.

"Hold it right there!" Zatanna shouted before Roy could leave,"You aren't going anywhere! This does have something to do with you, because your friends need your help! All you have to do is find them! It's not like they forgot anything, they just aren't as mature! And if you don't, I'm telling Batman you lost Robin and refused to find him"

If looks could kill, Roy wouldn't need to worry about Batman. But, unluckily for him, they don't.

"Okay! I'll help! Not like Wally will be much different anyway, so I only need to worry about five of them"

As he started searching Roy wished for the seventh time that month that he had normal friends.

* * *

A/N That wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but oh well. I hope you all enjoyed my story!

Next up is Roy looking for the kids.


	2. Hide and Seek Part one

Hello Again!About the story: I am going to try and update every week. I don't want to get overwhelmed with school starting again. Anyway, to the important stuff-

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize

Now that that's over with, the story

* * *

 _Why did they run away anyway?_ Roy thought, _It's not like hiding will make them better_!

Roy decided to look for the easiest to find first. He went into the kitchen looking Wally. Sure enough, Wally was standing with his head in the fridge, eating whatever he grabbed. It appeared that his clothes shrunk when he was de-aged. Somehow. Roy would come to that later.

"Wally! Stop eating everything and come with me!" Roy shouted.

"Ah! Roy! nonononoIdon'twanttogoI'mintroublewemessedupletmeeatIpromiseIwon'trunawayagainokaymaybeIwillbutIdon'twanttodiewhichwillhappenifI'mcaughtbyyou!"

Roy understood exactly 0% of what Wally said.

"Talk slower so I can understand you" Roy ordered. He was going to say "brat" at the end, but he didn't want to upset Wally. He would probably run away again.

"If I go with, won't I be in trouble?" Roy didn't understand why Wally thought he would be in trouble for following orders, but he decided he just had to go with it.

"No, I promise you won't be in trouble. I'll let you watch a movie while I look for the others, though" Roy was finding it hard to just not tie the kid up, but even Flash could be scary if his nephew was hurt. Just ask the Central City rogues.

"Can we watch 'Guardians of the Galaxy'?" Wally asked. Roy hadn't seen that, but it was probably okay for children if Wally suggested it. Wait. Wally suggested it.

"Is it rated R?" Roy asked. Wally could try and trick him into watching an R rated movie, but Wally was a terrible at lying.

"No it isn't!" Wally exclaimed. He appeared to be telling the truth, do Roy said yes.

"Okay, but you can't leave. Also, after that movie, you can play another one." Roy just needed to keep the kids in the same place. Movies should keep their attention.

"What if I get hungry? I need to eat because I have a high metablism... metobalasm... me-ta-bo-li-sm. That."

"Yeah, don't try to say stuff you can't pronounce. You'll just give Zatanna and Rocket even more on you" Roy wanted to be able to understand the speedster as least _most_ of the time. He couldn't do that if half the time he spoke too fast, and the other half he said words he couldn't pronounce. Roy wasn't sure what was left of his sanity could take that.

"Zatanna's here!" Wally exclaimed, looking a little scared. Roy tried to ask what was wrong, but he didn't get the chance, because Wally gasped, covered his mouth, and ran to couch in a second. In a literal second.

After Roy left Wally(leaving him with some sandwiches to eat) he went to look for the others, he heard some banging in the vents. He didn't think Kaldur, M'gann, Conner, or Artemis would hide in there, so he decided to take this opportunity to get Robin before he disappeared forever.

"Robin! I know you're in there! Please come out!" Roy yelled. Robin was the youngest one, so he was worried about doing anything to make him cry or run away. Especially since he was a ninja hacker who could hide forever if he wanted to.

"Wally is watching a movie if you want to join him! Aren't you two best friends?" Roy still didn't get a response and he was starting to worry. If he didn't convince Robin to come out soon, he probably never would.

After a minute, a voice called out "Awe we in twouble?" Robin's voice was so different! Roy could tell it was him, but he still sounded weird.

"No! You aren't in trouble! So please come out and join Wally" Roy was being nice so Robin wouldn't freak out and cry.

He heard some more noises coming from the vents, and followed them to the exit. Robin climbed out, and he was _tiny_! Roy should have expected that, but even for a four-year-old, he was small. Not only that, but his blue eyes were huge! Roy thought Robin was pretty cute at nine, but at four, he was _downright adorable_! Even Roy, who was normally cool, could barely supress an "aww!" at the sight of toddler Robin!

Robin made a sound and Roy realized he was staring. He was about to lead mini-rob to the couch, and maybe ask him to see if he knew why Wally would freak out about Zatanna, but he noticed something wrong.

"Where are your sunglasses?"

Batman would kill him if the team saw Robin's eyes. Even if they couldn't recognize him like this, if there was even a small chance for them to guess Robin's identity, Batman would be furious,

"Do I have to wear dem?" Robin complained. Of course. Robin always hated wearing his sunglasses, but he was obliged to do what the Bat told him.

Well, was obliged before he became a four-year-old that didn't want to have his advantage against the others taken away.

"Yes! What would Batman say if he were here? Now tell me where they are" Roy worried when he saw tears welling up in Robin's eyes.

"Do I weally weally have to wear dem?" Roy did not to look into Robin's eyes. He knew what Robin was pulling and he knew he wouldn't be able to resist the puppy eyes. He made the mistake of looking in them once when Robin was nine, and that ended with him almost getting arrested. He refused to tell anyone what for, though.

If he looked now, Robin could use those eyes on the team, and get whatever he wanted. It wasn't possible to resist the eyes. Even Batman couldn't refuse Robin when he used them.

Robin noticed Roy avoiding his eyes and gave up. He told Roy his sunglasses were in his room by the bed. Roy went to get them and panicked for a minute when Robin wasn't where he left them. His momentary heart attack ended when he found Robin watching the movie with Wally.

Roy considered interrogating them, no, _asking them politely_ , why Wally freaked out over Zatanna, but decided that finding the others was more important.

He gave Robin the sunglasses and asked them if they knew where the others were.

"M'gann and Conner ran to the training room together, and Kaldur is probably in the pool. I have no idea where Artemis is" Wally said.

"The hanger was open when we got here. Maybe she went outside?" Robin questioned.

That would be bad. Roy decided that since he had an idea where the others were, he should get Artemis. If she really was outside, he needed to find her fast. She was only, like, six, and he did not want Cheshire or her mother out for blood because he left her outside and she got sick or lost or... kidnapped... She could've been kidnapped! He would not survive the wrath of her family and friends if that happened. No, he would survive, they would want him alive to watch him suffer!

Roy quickly ran outside, made sure he wasn't followed by any other kids trying to escape, and started his search for Artemis. Not to long after he started, an arrow was shot at him. It was a styrofoam arrow, but he managed to dodge. _They could have warned me that they left the_ six _year old with weapons!_ Roy thought angrily as he looked for the attacker.

He didn't consider that since she ran away so quickly, there was no chance to confiscate her weapons.

Artemis just jumped out of a bush and shot another arrow at him. He wasn't as lucky this time, and he found himself encased in the styrofoam.

That. Was. _It!_ He was sick and tired of being patient with them just because they're kids! Even as children, they should know better than to provoke him and not expect consequences!

Especially if they _attack him out of nowhere!_

"Artemis, let me out _now!_ " Roy ordered. He was going insane!

"Nope! If I get away now, I can't be punished! I'll save the others from you too, evil witch!" Artemis replied.

"What? Why am I a witch? I'm not even magic! Look, I promise you won't be punished-at least not as bad- if you join the others watching movies, so _let me go now!_ " Roy was about to lose it. It was hard enough avoiding Robin's eyes and talking with a speedster(who could not speak very well), he didn't need to deal with an angry archer trying to capture him!

Then Artemis looked confused before her eyes widened and she realized what she did.

"Wait! You're Red Arrow! Sorry, I thought you were someone else" Artemis replied.

Roy was dumbstruck. How? _How?_ How had she not known it was him when she was shooting at him? Or when she looked at him after he was caught? Or when he _talked_ to her? _How?_ He knew she was young, but there was _no_ _way_ she was that oblivious.

Roy told Artemis to get help in letting him go, so she got Zatanna. Although, she did seem reluctant to. Roy wondered if that had to do with her calling him a "witch"

"tropelet deR worrA tuo fo eht maoforyts!" Zatanna said. She seemed to be prepared for this. Roy was fairly certain she was watching him on the security cameras.

It worked, and Red Arrow got out, but he saw how Artemis was looking at Zatanna.

"Artemis, follow me and you might get ice cream. But you probably won't since you _attacked me!"_ Roy told her.

"Don't be like that! She's just a kid, she didn't know it was you!" Zatanna was defending her. Roy would have felt betrayed if she hadn't already betrayed them when she left him to find the brats- kids, to find the perfectly innocent(minus the archer) kids.

"She could see me! And she should know not to attack anyway! Especially while she's so small. She only got me because I wasn't trying to hurt her!" Roy shouted.

Artemis started crying and Zatanna shot Roy a glare worthy of Batman.

"Look what you did! Clearly you can't take care of them by yourself. I'll watch the ones you found while you look for the rest. Got it? Good!"

Roy was starting to realize that he wasn't the best with kids. Oh well, at least he knew where the others were. And now that he made one cry(Even though she totally deserved it), they might let him go.

 _I might get out of this yet!_ If only he knew, the "fun" was just beginning.

* * *

Yay! This one was a longer than the first one. Hope you all enjoyed yourselves.

Wait. People are reading this. What.

Next time: Roy finds everyone else.


	3. Hide and Seek Part two

**Disclaimer: Except the story, I own nothing here**

Enjoy!

* * *

Once Zatanna had left Roy with Artemis, he started his search for the others. All he had to find now were Kaldur, Conner, and M'gann. It shouldn't be to difficult because he already knew where they were. He just hopes they aren't as determined as Artemis was to get away.

Well, considering who he would be dealing, he doubted any of them would be a much a problem. Only Superboy was very violent, and he would calm down if M'gann wanted him to.

He decided to go to the pool next. Maybe controlling the kids would be easier with their leader around. Then again, children weren't really known for listening to authority. Especially these children.

When he arrived at the pool, the first thing Roy noticed was that the water was... pink. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, checked himself for a fever, but the water was still pink.

Yup, Roy was definitely going crazy. He was in the cave for just over an hour and he was already insane.

"Kaldur?" Roy called out, "Are you there? Please answer me and explain why the water is pink!" The only possible explanation was that Kaldur was pulling some prank.

A moment later, a figure climbed out of the pool. It was Kaldur, only he was pink. Roy could barely contain his laughter at seeing the normally serious leader of the team being so tiny and covered with the color pink. Not just any pink other, it was hot pink!

"I did not do anything, I swear! Please believe me! Please do not punish me!" Kaldur said, desperately.

"I believe you, Kaldur. You won't be punished. But can you tell me who did this?" As amusing as it was seeing Kaldur like this, Zatanna probably wouldn't find it funny.

"Wally did it. He put some kind of dye in there. I think he wanted the focus to be on me so he wouldn't be found. I told him not to do it, but he wouldn't listen!"

Guess Roy was right about kids not listening to authority. And of course, only Wally would come up with a plan that stupid. No more ice cream for him as long as he was stuck as a kid. And considering he probably made the dye as a teenager, no more ice cream for him when he's older, either.

Roy lead Kaldur to the others, and they, being kids, couldn't control their laughter. Roy was sure that he would have seen the young leader blush if he wasn't already pink.

"Stop laughing right now! Roy, what happened to Kaldur!" Zatanna asked. Roy couldn't help but notice Kaldur take a step away from her. Oh well, he couldn't deal with it until he had Conner and M'gann here.

"Apparently Wally thought it would be a good idea to dye the pool pink"

"Wally!"

Wally tries to leave, but Robin just tackles him and puts cuffs on his feet. Wait, where did those come from? And how did Robin move so fast? Roy knew he was a ninja, but really? Even as a four-year-old?

If looks could kill, Roy wouldn't be able to count on learning what happened from Robin or Wally. Mainly Wally.

"Wally, your grounded for dying Kaldur pink and trying to run away! Robin, I told you to give me your weapons! How did you even dye the pool pink?!" Zatanna shouted.

"I wanted to prank him! I was working on that dye for weeks, and it'll take a day to wash off" Wally said scared.

"Why you little-"

Roy decided that this would be a good time to leave to find the remaining two members of the team. An angry Zatanna was rare and terrifying, and seeing her like that once was enough for Roy.

According to Robin, they headed somewhere near the training area. Since they were a couple, Roy figured they would be found together.

Walking towards where he thought they were, Roy wondered what possibly could have happened to change a Martian and a half Kryptonian clone into children. Conner wasn't even able to age, so how was he affected?

Roy had just reached the training area when an invisible force slammed him into the wall.

Why does this keep happening to me?

"M'gann, let me go!" A small version of the aliens he was searching for appeared from somewhere on the ceiling.

I-I heard Kaldur scream! I won't let Conner go with you, evil witch!

Had he been warned about the Martian's voice in his head, or even heard the nervousness in her voice(or thoughts), he may Roy may have been calmer when stating:

"AH! M'gann, talk out loud, I'm not used to your mind link stuff! And why do people keep calling me a witch! Why does this keep happening to me! M'gann stop dragging Conner away and let me go! I'm Roy, not whoever you're thinking about!"

The small girl stopped abruptly and looked at him again before apologizing.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I wasn't talking out loud. I was expecting someone else, Roy. Sorry!" The small girl had tears welling up in her eyes as she released Roy.

"No problem. Believe it or not, this is the second time this has happened today, and I don't want Zatanna killing me for making two of you cry. Let's just go watch the movie with everyone else, okay? You coming, Conner?" Roy calmly said.

He thought that it would be best if he didn't upset the girl that can talk in people's minds. He also didn't want to anger the boy of steel by upsetting his girlfriend.

Even if Conner was quieter than normal and didn't seem to care about what was going on, Roy didn't trust him to be in control of his strength at his current age.

After bringing M'gann and Conner to their friends to watch the movie, Roy decided to see if Zatanna learned anything from the kids, and dragged her to the kitchen.

"Do you know why Wally freaked out when he heard your name?" Roy asked

"Yeah. Apparently some sorcerer changed them into children and said 'everyone who practices magic will punish them for their crimes', at least, that's what Robin said. They can't remember much from the mission, or what the sorcerer looks like, so it seems like he wanted them to remember that" Zatanna answered.

"Probably so they would be scared of you. They might have been hoping to get them to run away. Which they did, I guess, but most of them stayed in the cave"

"Possibly. We should consult their mentors when they get here. They might have an idea who we're dealing with"

"What's taking them so long anyway?"

"Some crisis thing came up. Rocket is waiting by the zeta tubes for everyone to get here. We can just watch the movie with the kids"

The crisis took longer than they hoped, and after watching another movie, the team's mentors finaly arrived.

Rocket left with Icon, not wanting to deal with the chaos going on.

Lucky her, thought Roy.

After explaining the situation, Roy was tasked with keeping an eye on the kids while Zatanna helped the league identify the culprit. They would be in the mountain, just a different part.

Roy wished he was the magic one, so Zatanna would be in charge of the team instead of him. And just when he thought he was done for a little bird started talking.

"Woy," said Robin,"We awe hungy! Make us wunch now pwease!"

Feeding a speedster, and getting kids to agree on what to eat. Great. Just, great.

* * *

That was fun! Taking way too long than it should to write a chapter is fun, right?

Next time: Lunch


	4. Lunch

Hello. Read. Enjoy. See ya.

 **Disclaimer: Me not own Young Justice.**

* * *

 **With the mentors(and Zatanna):**

"Zatanna, can you tell me why Kaldur is pink?" Aquaman asked.

"And maybe why Wally had handcuffs on his feet?" Flash asked.

Other than the fact that they were kids, those were probably the most surprising things they saw.

"Wally put pink dye in the pool" Zatanna answered. Glares were sent in the direction of the Flash.

"Hey! It's not like I _told_ him to put the dye in the pool!" Flash said.

"No, you _told_ him to use the pink dye you _told_ him how to make if there was ever an emergency that required it!" Green Arrow retorted.

"What a strange precaution to take. What is the reason for it?" Asked Martian Manhunter.

"It's not really a precaution. Wally was just bored, and he wouldn't leave me alone until I gave him something to do. So I gave him the instructions to make pink dye! But that was, like, two years ago! I didn't know he still had it!"

Wasn't he supposed to be Wally's mentor?

"In any case, our main objective should be returning them to normal as soon as possible. They would be in danger if any villain attacked while they were... emotionally compromised" Said Batman.

He didn't need to worry about how well they would do in a fight, since they didn't appear to lose any of their abilities, but with the maturity levels of kids... Well... They wouldn't make the best calls to say the least.

"I have a better idea! Taking pictures while we can!" Green Arrow said.

"Don't worry about that. I took enough to fill a photo album" The magician replied.

Batman glared at the emerald archer. The team was turned into children and his priority was pictures? Well, a few of Robin wouldn't hurt... But never mind that, they needed to stay focused!

"Do you have any idea who did this?" Batman asked.

"I think it was someone with magic. It would explain how Conner was de-aged even thought he was never really that age and why all their clothes still fit. But they can't remember who it was that did it. I was hoping one of you might know someone capable of this" Zatanna answered.

"Have you checked the footage from the facility?" Batman asked.

Zatanna nodded "Most of it was deleted. All I got was the team entering, nothing else"

They needed more stealth training, Batman decided. They couldn't let themselves get captured on camera again if they wanted to stay covert.

"How many people are even capable of this type of magic? There can't be too many " Green Arrow said.

"Unless we are dealing with a new enemy" Batman replied.

"The team could probably tell us if they hadn't forgotten what happened" Zatanna said.

"I may have an idea" Said Martian Manhunter.

 **With the team:**

"What do you want to eat?" Roy asked. He really hoped that the team would be mature enough to agree on the same thing for lunch. He hoped.

"Grilled cheese!" Wally shouted. He still had cuffs on his feet, but Conner was supporting him so he could stand. He needed to remember to tell Robin to take those off after lunch.

"Mac n' Cheese!" Artemis yelled.

Of course. He could hope all he wanted, but he would never get things his way. At least not when it came to the team.

"Pizza is cwearwy the best option!" Robin said with authority.

Robin looked annoyed that he couldn't talk properly. He was also clearly angry that Roy had made him put on sunglasses, keeping him from being able to use his eyes to get what he wanted. Roy almost regretted that decision, but he knew the team would be mature enough(even at this age they had to be) to agree to one of these three options.

"I agree with Wally! I want grilled cheese!" M'gann shouted.

 _Yes!_ , Roy thought, _If she agrees with Wally, then Conner will agree with her! Then Kaldur will agree because that's what most_ _of his friends want!_

"I want mac n' cheese..." Conner said.

No. Nonononononono! Conner barely even said anything before now! Now he decides to open his mouth! Please end this, Kaldur! You're the leader, reign in your troops!

"I think pizza sounds good" Kaldur stated.

There was a conspiracy against him. Somehow they could read his mind and they were messing with him. But even if they are immature, they wouldn't resort to violence.

"I said grilled cheese first, so we're having grilled cheese!" Wally said.

"No! I want mac n' cheese!" Conner yelled, shoving Wally down. Wally tried unsuccessfully to stand up on his own. And nobody noticed.

Roy was sure that would be the last bit of violence. He didn't have much experience with kids, though.

"You want pizza! You just don't know it yet" Robin said. Slowly, this time, so he could speak normally.

"No way bird boy!" Artemis shouted. She threw a punch at Robin that he easily avoided. He then tried to kick her legs out from under her feet, but she jumped backwards.

 _Guess I was wrong. They're even_ more _violent as kids._

Kaldur seemed to be the only one who noticed that Conner shoved Wally down.

"M'gann!" He shouted,"Tell Conner to control his strength!" Kaldur ordered.

 _At least one of them has enough common sense to not get caught up in a fight over food. He is the leader for a reason._

"Besides, I am the leader, and I say we are eating pizza!"

 _Never mind then._

"Our leader isn't pink, fish boy! I want grilled cheese!" M'gann yelled.

Robin and Artemis are one thing, but Roy was not letting two kids with superpowers fight. They could easily do a lot of damage to each other and everyone around them. Roy had figured he would let them just argue with each other until they came to their own solution. Apparently, that was not a good idea when the team was children. Why hadn't he insisted on Zatanna watching the kids?

Finally deciding he needed to stop this fight before it got too dangerous, Roy tried to mediate.

"What if I just make everyone what they want?" Roy said more calmly than he felt. It would take more work than just deciding on one thing, but if it would stop the fight, Roy was willing to do it.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting their immediate reaction to be. Maybe to think for a minute. Maybe stop fighting. Maybe just agree. But he was most certainly not expecting the response he got.

"No it's my way or no way!" Every child in the room yelled. Simultaneously.

There was _definitely_ a conspiracy against him.

"Then it's no way! If you can't agree on what to eat without a fight, then you get no lunch!" Roy shouted.

The other kids looked at the floor, feeling guilty for fighting over something so stupid. Guess they finally realized that they were not _actually_ they age they looked.

"Sorry KF!" Robin said,"I didn't see you there! He can still eat, right Roy?"

"He does have a serious metabolism" Artemis said. So she did care.

"We are very sorry for our behavior, Roy" Kaldur said,"And I think your idea is great"

The others murmured words of agreement.

"I'll only do it if you help me" Roy responded. He quickly added "But no touching anything that involves fire. Especially you, Wally"

Thirty minutes later, the team had made two mini-pizzas, eleven grilled cheese sandwiches(ten were for Wally), and a box of mac n' cheese. Robin took off the handcuffs on Wally's feet so he could help cook. For the first time in hours, the cave was silent and Roy could relax. He left the kitchen for a minute so he could be alone.

Relaxing turned out to be a bad idea when a certain bat snuck up behind him.

"Were there any complications after we left, Red Arrow?" The certain bat asked, scaring a certain red archer.

"They just ate lunch after a fight over what to have. Nothing new really. What about you guys?" He didn't feel the need to elaborate on the situation.

Flash, Green Arrow, Superman, Martian Manhunter, and Aquaman had all entered the room behind Batman.

"We don't know who did this, if that's what you're hoping" Flash said.

"But we do have an idea!" Green Arrow proclaimed.

"Oh yeah? What?" Roy only trusted half of the people in the room to come up with good ideas, and GA was _certainly_ not one of them. Martian Manhunter spoke up.

"I believe I can recover their memory of the event that changed them by delving into their minds"

* * *

There you go, another chapter! And another week of procrastinating until the last minute! You're welcome!

Next time: The culprit is revealed!


	5. Round Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. Happy? Good.

* * *

"I believe I can recover their memory of the event that changed them by delving into their minds"

"Great. Can you start? I kinda want to put whoever did this in the hospital" Roy said. And then maybe Zatanna for bringing him here and not letting him leave. But first things first...

"I need them to be willing to open their minds to mine. I will also need to bring in their mentors, since it is possible they will forget again after repeating their memories" MM said.

That shouldn't be a problem. The team probably liked being kids about as much as he did. They probably wouldn't mind their mentors seeing their memories. As long as they didn't make any bat-glare worthy mistakes.

"I'll get the kids" Roy said.

He started to wonder where Red Tornado was. He knew Dinah had contracted the flu and would be out of commission for a while, but there was no reason for RT to be missing. Then he remembered that it was Green Arrow's day for monitor duty, and Red Tornado was probably filling in for him while he was here.

Roy was surprised to find the kitchen relatively clean. He was sure that it would be unrecognizable the moment he left. There was only some food on the ground near the table, and a puddle of juice under it. He'll make them clean that up after they know what happened.

"Kids? I need you to come with me. Manhunter wants to try to fix your memories" Roy said.

"Will we get ice cream if we agree?" Wally asked.

Well, Roy did promise them ice cream. Even if it was just so he could threaten them by saying he would take it away.

"Yes, you'll get ice cream. Now follow me" Roy responded.

So the kids followed Roy until they were standing by their mentors.

"Will you kids allow me to access your mind, and to bring your mentors with me?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"Yes, Martian Manhunter" They all replied after a minute, except for M'gann, said "Uncle J'onn"

They must have been talking in that mind link thing.

It took a moment for MM to psychically link everyone. He asked if the kids were prepared to go through their memories, and they said "yes". Then Roy cursed his life.

He was in the mind link with everyone else when all of a sudden it was severed, the kids all screamed, and they ran away. Again.

"J'onn, what happened?" Batman was the first one to get over the shock of the kids all of a sudden leaving.

"I'm not entirely sure. There was something... Blocking their memories. I may have just caused to forget everything that happened since they became kids. However, if I'm correct, repeating what happened before should help them remember"

Everyone looked to Roy.

"Don't tell me I have to find them again! Can't Zatanna do it!" Roy couldn't believe his luck. Not only that, but if a spell was cast to keep them from remembering, who knows how long the team would be kids.

"I wasn't the one who found them, so that wouldn't be a repeat of their memories! Besides, I have to undo the spell that was cast to protect their memories. It will take a few minutes, an hour at most, but you'll probably have found them by them" Was that a smirk on her face? There was a smirk on her face!

"Fine! I'll find them! But unless you can guarantee they won't attack me, I'm not going alone!" Roy didn't need a repeat of that morning when he was attacked by M'gann and Artemis.

"I'll go with you!" Barry exclaimed, "With me help you'll find them in a flash!"

Everyone but Batman groaned(he did so internally). Roy had the feeling that Barry only volunteered so he could make that pun. Oh well, help was help.

Roy figured most of the kids had probably gone to where they were before he found them the first time. So, once again, he started with the easiest and closest one. Wally.

"Wally, I know your in the kitchen, so just come out already!" Roy said.

"Hey! Just because he has a fast metabolism and needs to eat a lot doesn't mean he-" Barry started

"Oh, hi Roy!" Wally greeted, "What am I doing in the kitchen? I thought we were gonna try and remember what happened!"

"Sorry, buddy! Something happened, and the team ran away, but we're gonna try again! Follow me!" Barry and Wally ran back to the adults at super-speed. Two seconds later, Barry was back and ready to find the rest of the kids. Wow, that was easy. Hopefully it would go like this for the rest of the team.

"Where are we going next?" Barry asked.

"The pool. I'm pretty sure Kaldur at least ran in that direction, even if he didn't go in the water" Roy said.

"Why wouldn't he?"

…

"Oh yeah! It's pink!"

Was this what Batman always dealt with? No wonder he was always in a bad mood.

Roy walked around the room hoping to find some sort of sign as to where to he went. Then he felt the air move.

"I ran all around this place and I couldn't find any sign of him! Where do you think he went?" Barry asked.

"I don't know. Let's just go to where I found M'gann and Conner next. The training room"

So they walked to the training room. On the walk, Roy wondered how they would find Robin. He got lucky the first time, but this time was sure to be more difficu-

"Hey, Roy! I hear breathing over there in that really shady spot! I think it's Robin!"

Huh. Never mind then.

"Robin? You can come out now" Roy said. He remembered that Robin was in the vents when he found him this morning. He hoped that he didn't need to find him from the same place for him to regain his memory.

When Robin came out, Roy noticed that he ditched his glasses after he ran off. He'll need to fix that later, Robin looked really confused.

"Thewe was some kind of pwotection spew on us to keep us fwom remembewing, wasn't thewe?" Robin asked. He didn't bother trying to keep his speech normal.

Barry and Roy just stared at him for a moment before he spoke up again.

"It was de onwy wogical concwusion" He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. To him, it probably was.

"Your smarter than most of the league sometimes, you know that, kid?" Barry said.

Robin just giggled and blushed at the compliment. _Aaaaaaaawwwww_! His big blue eyes were so cute! Shame he wouldn't succumb to their entrancing power, and would force Robin to put his glasses back on.

"Robin, put your sunglasses on" Roy said. If Robin remembered that morning, he wouldn't bother trying to convince Roy otherwise again.

"Okay!" And then he picked them up off the floor and put them on.

Why didn't he just keep them on? I guess it could be the same reason he wasn't wearing his sunglasses or mask when I found him. So he wouldn't lose his strongest power against others.

"Barry, take Robin back-not at super-speed he'll get sick-to the group. I'll head to the training area"

So, while Barry walked with Robin, at a normal pace, to the group, Roy headed to the place he was most scared of going to. The training room. Where he was attacked by a martian last time. And where he was pretty sure Artemis, who had also attacked him, ran to.

Here goes nothing.

"M'gann, Artemis, Conner, if you're in here, please don't atta-" He was cut off. Because an invisible force pushed him onto a wall. For the second time. That day.

"Oh my gosh! Roy, I'm soooooo sorry!" He was released as M'gann floated down from the ceiling with Conner.

"What happened? How did we get here? I don't even remember why I attacked you!" She started crying because she was confused and scared. With Conner giving him the evil eye, Roy figured he should be careful what he says next. He didn't need a Krytonian out for his blood.

"Whoever put this spell on you guys put some kind of protection spell on your memories. It interrupted Manhunter's attempt to help you guys remember. You forgot everything that happened since you became kids, and ran off. Now, do you have any idea where Artemis is?" Roy hoped that was a good enough explanation. He should have waited for Barry to come back before he continued.

"She was in here. Then she said she heard talking and ran to the hanger" Conner explained. He was trying to comfort M'gann while she was calming down. The scene was utterly adorable, even if Roy wouldn't admit it.

"Thank you. Flash will be here any minute to bring you to the other mentors, Wally, and Robin"

"Okay. Thanks, Roy" M'gann said as she smiled, no longer crying.

"So, did you find any of the kids? Oh you did! Well, you two can just follow me!" Barry exclaimed.

 _No, Barry, don't leave me alone again! Artemis will kill me if she finds me before I find her!_

Against his better judgment, Roy decided to look for Artemis before Barry came back, since he wanted to find them all as quick as possible. Turns out M'gann and Conner were right about where she was.

She fired a ton of trick arrows at him(when did she get her bow back?!), and then she remembered what had happened, was confused, and asked Roy why she was in the hangar.

He explained best as he could in his state(shaking slightly from avoiding trick arrows), but he got the point across. Then Barry decided to show up and take Artemis back to the group

"Artemis, before you go, can you tell me where Kaldur is?" Roy asked. He did not feel like blindly searching the cave for the leader.

"Maybe he's in the bathroom? You know, 'cause the bath is like a small pool..." She said, before walking away with Barry.

Why didn't he think of that? It seemed so obvious! At least he was smart enough to ask someone smart enough. Which didn't really help, considering it meant the six-year-old was smarter than him.

So, he made his way to the bathroom.

"Kaldur? Please say you're in here! I really don't want to take any longer than necessary" Roy called out.

"Roy? I'm here, but... Why? What happened?" Kaldur asked.

He was sitting in the bathtub, which was full of water. The pink was duller than it had been, but it was still there.

Roy was never so happy to see his friend in his life. He quickly explained what happened with recovering their memories, and when Barry came back to pick Kaldur up, Roy went with them.

"So, can we try again?" Roy asked.

"I just finished de-spelling it. It wasn't as hard as it should have been. It was probably only put their as a distraction of some sort, or maybe a warning. It's even possible there are multiple spells keeping them from remembering"

"I hope not" Green Arrow sighed, "I don't want to wait any longer"

Roy was giving him death glares that would have caused him to have nightmares for months if he was looking in that direction. Unfortunately, he wasn't, his eyes were trained on Manhunter, who was about to try again.

Eventually, Roy looked at MM too, and the link was reestablished.

* * *

It wasn't a lie. It was selective disinformation.

Next time: You _really_ learn who did it


	6. Memories

Here's another chapter for you guys! I'm only a couple of weeks late... heheh... ANYWAY!

Disclaimer: Me no has ownership of Young Justice

* * *

Briefly before entering the team's memories, Martian Manhunter explained that the mentors, Roy, and Zatanna would see the memories from the perspective of everyone on the team, while the team would only see things from their own eyes.

Then he finally began.

Late last night/early this morning:

The team breaks into the facility, looking for whoever(or whatever) it was that broke in. They don't suspect them to be a major threat, but this place is filled with dangerous chemicals. Even minor baddies could be a major threat if they got away with some.

The team staked out the place for an hour before they entered. They found all the best exit points in case of an emergency. Robin also took the time while the team was waiting to hack into the security system and disable it.

Remember our objective: gather information on who is here and why. Do not engage in combat unless necessary Aqualad said through the mind link.

There was only one entrance, a back door, that wasn't guarded, so they planned on splitting up after they went in. Robin would hide in the vents and try hacking into the enemy's database, Kid Flash and Artemis would look for any paper or flash drive with the enemy's plan on it, and Miss Martian, Superboy, and Aqualad would search for the culprit. Or culprits.

After twenty minutes of searching, nobody found anything. They were starting to think that this was a false alarm, and that no one broke in. It was unlikely, but possible.

Then Robin realized why he couldn't hack into anything. Someone was trying to hack him. They were somehow stopping him from opening any files. Considering how few people could hack at his level, this person was clearly very dangerous. He warned everyone else through the mind link.

They know we are here, and yet they did not attack. I fear we walked into a trap Aqualad said.

If it is, we should get out of here! Miss Martian replied.

Agreed. Everyone meet at the bioship Aqualad ordered.

They had parked the bioship near the easiest exit point in camouflage mode. They knew it was likely they would need to retreat, given how their missions normally went.

Kid Flash was at the opposite end of the building with Artemis. Once Aqualad gave the order to retreat, he grabbed Artemis and ran at super-speed. Even though she would probably use him for target practice later for that.

He was almost at the door, when all of a sudden, ninjas came out of nowhere and attacked.

Artemis jumped out of arms as he was tripped, and fired some arrows towards the ninjas. He quickly got up and ran by and disarmed them. They managed to take a few of them out fairly quickly. But more than a few joined the fight afterwards...

At the same time, when Aqualad was almost at the exit, he, too, was attacked, although not by ninjas.

Teekl jumped at him and attempted to bite him, but he jumped out of the way just in time. Teekl pounced on him again, this time landing on him. He flew onto the floor with Teekl on top of him.

Robin couldn't move from his position to retreat until he was sure that whoever was hacking him couldn't get to any information he had. Whoever was keeping him busy, they were good. Almost as good as him.

Miss Martian and Superboy had made it to the bioship, because they were the closest, but when they heard through the mind link that the others were being attacked, they ran in to help.

Based on what was attacking them, it wasn't hard to figure out who it who had set it up.

Kid Flash and Artemis felt like there was no end to the ninjas that were attacking them. If they took one down, two more seemed to take his place. They were beginning to tire out.

Aqualad didn't have as much trouble with Teekl. After Miss Martian lifted the familiar off of him, he electrocuted him.

Robin eventually got the hacker out of his system, but he had a feeling that they were only ever in there to by time.

Superboy found Kid Flash and Artemis and helped them defeat the rest of the ninjas. Turns out there was an end to them, it just took a Kryptonian to find it. Or, more accurately, to make them retreat.

Everyone met Aqualad and Miss Martian by the exit. And the door was gone the moment they were all together.

No doubt now. Not with those ninjas, Teekl, the hacker, and the door. This was definitely a trap Robin said through the mind link.

"I'm assuming you've figured out this was a trap by now. There's no way you're all that dense" an all too familiar voice stated.

"Luthor" Superboy said.

What's the light doing here? What would they want with chemicals? Kid Flash asked.

That is what we must find out Aqualad answered.

Klarion appeared behind Luthor, and everyone could tell their next fight wouldn't be easy. Or even fair, since Klarion was a lord of chaos!

"You kids have been ruining my fun for too long!"He yelled.

He sounded like a whiny brat who's parents wouldn't get him a toy he wanted. Just like Klarion.

"What can you do about it? We're just to awesome to lose to you!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Oh. But could you win if you were young children?" Luthor asked.

"Probably, yeah, but we'll never know because people don't age backwards!" Kid Flash yelled back.

KF, don't you pay attention to your surroundings? Robin said through the mind link.

Of course! I know that they are outnumbered! Even with Klarion, we can- He was interrupted by Artemis.

With Klarion! Don't you think his last comment was too specific?

"Oh..." He said out loud.

Klarion chose that moment to start chanting a spell. He repeated it over and over. According to Zatanna, you only need to repeat words if you using strong magic.

They started to get a little bit scared. They remembered the last time he used strong magic and split the world into two dimensions.

"Don't let him finish that spell!" Aqualad shouted.

Based on Luthor's comment, it wasn't hard to figure out what would happen if he did finish the spell.

They all ran at Klarion and Luthor, thinking that stopping his chant couldn't be too difficult.

They never got close

Miss Martian followed Klarion into the air, floating Superboy up with her to try and stop him.

Mercy then also made her presence in the room known, keeping everyone else away from Luthor by shooting mini rockets at them.

Robin and Artemis tried to stop Mercy while Kid Flash and Aqualad made an attempt to get close enough to Luthor to capture him.

They were all knocked down once a strange light appeared around Klarion while he chanted.

It was dark blue, and it surrounded Klarion, getting brighter the more he chanted. Strange symbols appeared on it as he got close to finishing.

He stopped the chant and positioned his hands over the team.

They same light that was around Klarion encircled them and made them shout in pain as they shrunk. Luthor took this opportunity to leave, Mercy following closely behind him. Klarion stayed behind to keep the League off their trail, and to annoy Zatanna. He never liked her.

"t'nod rebmemer gnihtyna morf thginot tpecxe siht ecnetnes! Everyone who practices magic will punish you for their crimes!"

The door then reappeared, giving the team a chance to escape. Unfortunately for Klarion, his spell didn't instantly work. Fortunately for him, it worked fast.

The team was already starting to forget as they ran as fast as possible to the bioship so they could get back to the cave before they forgot everything.

They continued de-aging as they bordered. Miss Martian commanded the ship to take them back to the cave no matter what she said later, knowing she would be scared of Zatanna once she forgot.

That didn't take long. Almost as soon as they took off, the entire team had finished the process of de-aging and had forgotten everything.

They all looked around confused, trying to figure out how they got on the bioship and where they were headed.

Everyone started panicking when they realized they were trapped on a course headed to Mt. Justice. They were terrified of what would happen if they saw Zatanna.

Shortly before they arrived, they all agreed that hiding until they could escape would be the best option. But they didn't agree to work together to get away. In fact, the only people who wanted to stick together were Miss Martian and Superboy.

Robin changed into civilian clothes without putting on his glasses. Wally tried to convince him to put some on, but he used his eyes on him.

The next scene was the one on the video camera, the kids arriving on the bioship and running off in different directions.

(End flashback)

"ugh..." All the kids groaned after being brought back into the present.

"Remembering gives me a headaches..." Wally complained.

"Well, if you have a headache, then it's probably better for you to not have ice-cream" Roy said.

"NononononoonI'mfinenow!" He ran to the kitchen. Or rather, tried to. Robin cuffed his ankles again.

"Robin! I told you no weapons!" Zatanna shouted.

"But I wike them. They're fun to play with!"

"You shouldn't play with weapons when you're only four! Or at any age for that matter! If you have any more, give them up right now or you can't ice-cream with the rest of the team!"

He pouty face and gave in.

"Okay. Hewe's a grappwy-thing, some biwderwangs, and a shawpie"

"You don't have to give me the sharpie"

"Yes he does" Growled Batman. The sharpie was taken away.

"Will anyone uncuff me?" Wally asked.

"Robin uncuff Wally. Now, team, if you want ice-cream, follow me to the kitchen!" Roy exclaimed. Every child in the room, Wally after Robin uncuffed him, quickly ran to the kitchen.

And the adults (and Zatanna) discussed what to do next.

* * *

I had trouble writing this chapter, but I swear it's not my fault! Blame tumblr, school, procrastination, and youtube! Not me! (Okay, so it was my fault)

Next time: Stuff happens.


	7. What to do next

**With the mentors:**

"We need to make Klarion change them back!" Superman said.

"Duh" said Zatanna, "The problem is that we don't know where he is, or how to even get him to change them back"

They all looked over at Batman. He was the world's greatest detective; he can figure out where he is, so that wouldn't be too much of a problem. He was also pretty scary, so he might be able to scare Klarion to change the team back if he couldn't learn his weakness.

"I'm going to need help to find him and make him undo his spell" Batman said.

The room was silent for five minutes. It took that long to comprehend the bat admitting that he needed help. Flash spoke up first, still not believing what he just heard.

"This must be an impostor!Or a robot! Quick, J'onn check to make sure it's really him!"

"It is" Martian Manhunter replied.

"Did you mind scan him?"

"No, but he was with us when we viewed the team's memories. If he were anyone or anything different, I would have picked up on it then"

The room was silent again. Everyone still wondering why, even if Batman knew he needed help, he would admit it.

Batman hadn't said anything else. He was waiting for everyone to finish processing what he said. Even if he did think they were overreacting.

Finally, Superman said something to break the silence.

"Okay, what do you need help with?"

"In order to find him, I will need the team's help, despite their current state"

"You do realize that even at their real age, they're just teenagers, right? And aside from Robin, none of them are trained detectives. The league would be better equipped to-"

Batman cut him off.

"While it is true that they are only teenagers at their real age, the team has dealt with the members of the light more than we have recently. They may know more about Klarion and how to beat him then we do."

Green Arrow decided to join the conversation.

"Let me guess. You're going to take them with you to fight Klarion, and possibly the whole light, too"

"No, for that I will need the league's help"

"And mine?" Zatanna asked, hopeful.

"No, you are going to stay here with Red Arrow to watch the team and keep them out of trouble"

She was annoyed by this. They didn't need her to help Roy. He could clearly handle the kids just fine.

 **Meanwhile, with Roy, who can clearly handle all the kids just fine:**

Everything is going just as well as it had been since the incident started.

"Artemis, Wally, stop fighting!"

That is, not well at all. At. All.

"No! He ate my ice cream! He needs to pay!" she shouted.

"It was delicious and worth it!" Wally shouted back.

Roy should have expected this. After all, Wally needed to eat a lot to stay healthy. He just eats whatever is in range out of habit when he's hungry. This time, it happened to be Artemis's ice cream.

She wouldn't stop fighting unless Wally is punished in some way she thinks is reasonable. And Roy had limited options there. Wally was already grounded for dying the pool and Kaldur pink, and Artemis had made clear that grounding him for longer wasn't "reasonable".

So what was, you may ask?

Apparently, taking his dinner away was the only "reasonable" thing to do in the situation. But he couldn't do that because Wally had a fast metabolism, and Roy didn't want to get chewed out for not feeding him.

Only Kaldur tried to help him, and he had a broken nose now. Everyone else was standing around and watching the fight while eating their ice cream, cheering them on.

"Mess him up good, Awtemis!" Robin shouted.

"Robin, be quiet! Artemis stop attacking Wally! I'll get you more ice cream! And Wally, apologize! Please, just listen to me!" Roy shouted.

His words went unheard. He expected nothing less. He was wondering if Robin had any more handcuffs with him. But Zatanna probably took them all. He would just have to ask her where she put them.

"Okay! Enough is enough! Stop fighting right now!"

"Or what?!" They both yelled at him.

He really had had enough of this. He walked up to them, grabbed Artemis by her forearm, and dragged her away form Wally.

 _This should keep them from fighting_ he thought.

"Ha! Artemis is in trouble! Artemis is in trouble!" Wally sang.

"Don't think you'll get off so easy, Wally. You're grounding's been extended to a month. And you, Artemis, are grounded for a week!"

"You're not our mom!" She shouted.

"And what would your moms do in this situation?" Roy asked.

Artemis and Wally just stared at him, each other, and him again, thinking. Then they were both a bit more agreeable.

"Sounds like a fair punishment, wouldn't you agree, Wally?"

"Yes, very fair indeed!"

Or a lot more agreeable.

The rest of the team(with the exception of Kaldur) looked mildly disappointed that the fight was over. Kaldur looked mostly relieved. And Roy read somewhere that kdis fought less if they had something to do, and that sounded like a good idea right now.

"Okay, now that that's settled, what do you guys want to do?" Roy asked.

Wally and Robin suggested video games, Artemis and M'gann wanted to watch a movie, Superboy wanted to watch static, and Kaldur didn't care what they did. Roy did _not_ want another fight, so he came up with a compromise.

"First, we'll watch a movie of Wally and Robin's choice, then we'll play a video game of Artemis and M'gann's choice, then Superboy can watch static while we play a non-video game. Fair?"

"Why can't M'gann and I choose the movie? It was our suggestion!"

"Yes, but if I let you two choose the movie, you'll watch 'Twilight', and Robin and Wally hate that movie, and if they choose the game, it'll be something too violent for kids your age. I am not breaking up three fights today. Understood?"

Artemis and M'gann nodded, but Robin and Wally still didn't understand.

"We're not actually kids, Roy! We're teenagers! We can play whatever we want!" Wally shouted.

"You still think like kids. I don't want to risk you guys getting scared or something. Especially Robin, since he's four now. And his mentor is Batman. So, I ask again, Understood?"

Everyone nodded this time. Roy spoke up again.

"We shouldn't start until your mentors are finished discussing what to do about what we learned in your memories"

Everyone nodded again.

It wasn't a long wait. Zatanna came in less than a minute after he finished speaking. And she didn't have a very happy look on her face.

"Batman needs to speak with you guys. He thinks it'll help him find Klarion" She said.

"Awe you okay Zatanna?" Robin asked, "You wook upset"

"I'm fine, Robin. Just a little annoyed" She replied.

"At what?"

"Batman said he wants to see you. You shouldn't keep him waiting" she said, avoiding the question.

The team left the room, but Roy stayed behind to talk to Zatanna. If Robin, who was close to her, noticed something wrong, something was probably wrong.

"Just tell me what's wrong, Zatanna"

"Nothing! Like I said, I'm just annoyed"

"By what?"

"Batman won't let me help fight Klarion after we find him! Instead I have to watch the team with you!"

"Why does that annoy you?"

"He doesn't trust me! Instead of helping to fight Klarion, he gave me the easy job!"

"Not trust you? Batman's letting you watch Robin. I think he trusts you plenty. If anyone, he doesn't trust me to watch the team. Which, contrary to what you think, is actually pretty tough"

 **With the team and the mentors:**

"Why isn't Zatanna with us? Isn't she on the team?" Wally asked.

"We've already talked to her. Now it's your turn" Flash answered.

"Our turn to what, exactly?" Conner asked.

"We just need to ask you a few questions. It'll help us find Klarion" Superman answered.

"Can't Zatanna use a spell to find him? She did when the world was split" M'gann asked.

"That time was different. She found him by locating the epicenter of a massive amount of mystical energy. Unless Klarion is using magic like that again currently, that method will not work" Her uncle answered.

The team didn't to understand most of that, but they took the answer anyway.

The members of the league let Batman ask most of the questions. He knew what they were looking for more than any of them.

Apparently, that was the places they fought Klarion, what his personality is like most of the time, and if he had any friends outside of the light he frequently contacts.

The team was surprisingly calm while they were being questioned(Probably because Batman was the one questioning them). They answered every question they could, even if they didn't know all the answers.

Batman had also been calmer than normal, mostly due to the fact that he was questioning kids.

"Final question: What is the best way to fight Klarion?"

He didn't expect them to answer that one, but it was worth asking since they had fought and beat him before.

"You need to go after the cat! It's how we fought him before!' Wally answered.

Batman let them go back to Roy and Zatanna, where they could release the energy that was building up throughout the questioning. They all ran away as fast as they could. Except for Robin, who was picked up by Wally.

Batman needed to talk with the rest of the league. He had an idea to find Klarion.


	8. Suspicious

So, there really isn't a good excuse for me not posting for so long. I mostly just forgot. And now, with school, the posting schedule is gonna be kind of erratic, but I'll try to have regular updates again. Enjoy this chapter(maybe)

* * *

"What does Batman want to talk about with them?" Roy asked Zatanna.

"He thinks that the team is a good source of knowledge on Klarion. Like, how to find him" she answered.

They just stood in silence until the team came running back. Wally got there first with Robin, then M'gann and Conner(M'gann carrying Conner), and finally Artemis and Kaldur.

Zatanna let the kids pick a movie to watch while Roy made popcorn. She was only slightly worried a fight would break out and was prepared to cast a spell that would hopefully stop it.

"This one is good! Lion King!"It's a classic! Wally shouted.

"What's it about?" Robin asked.

"You've never seen it! We are so fixing that!"

"VETOED!" Roy shouted. He had finished making popcorn and was now with the rest of the team.

"What? Why!? And don't shout when we're in the same room!" Wally shouted back.

"For once in your life Wally, think!" Roy yelled.

"… Oh! Okay, we won't watch that one. Why don't we watch The Lego Movie instead!"

"That song is still stuck in my head from the first time I watched that movie" Zatanna commented.

"Is that a no?"

"No way! I love that movie!"

"Can we pwease watch it Woy? I wove dis movie!" Robin exclaimed.

Roy decided it would be best to agree with him before he used his puppy-dog eyes.

Wally put in the DVD player, and they started watching the movie. Those that had seen the movie before sang along whenever "Everything is Awesome" was played. Everyone laughed at all the jokes, and for the first time that day, everyone got along.

After the movie, the kids wanted to play a board game. Maybe they were all just in a good mood after the movie, but Roy was surprised that no fights broke out over what to play. He guessed the kids just really liked "Apples to Apples". Both Roy and Zatanna were just glad they hadn't wanted to play "Monopoly".

By the time they were done playing, everybody had won at least two rounds. M'gann was the one who won overall though, so she was allowed to decide what dinner would

be. Once again their wasn't a fight because they all agreed with M'gann on pizza.

Zatanna was glad that they were all getting along now.

Roy, however, was slightly suspicious. The kids had been fighting all day, and now all of a sudden they got along? He didn't buy it. Although he did have a very small amount of hope that nothing would go wrong, he knew that nothing ever went right with this bunch. Even less so when they were this age.

They decided to watch another movie, this time "Inside Out", before they ate dinner.

Zatanna left to pick up the pizzas since she could teleport. They ended up ordering five for Wally and three for everyone else, two cheese and one pepperoni.

The mess they left was expected, and Roy and Zatanna made the kids clean it up since it was their mess. The kids were a bit too eager to comply.

The kids wanted to watch more movies, and they let Roy and Zatanna decide. They chose "Tangled" since it was kid-friendly and all the kids seemed to love it.

When he noticed the kids weren't paying attention to them, Roy pulled Zatanna into another room.

"They're planning something" He whispered.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Something! They're acting way too calm"

"Is it possible that they're just too tired to act up?"

"I doubt it. Even if they were tired, I bet they'd fight and argue until they passed out"

"You're just being paranoid"

"Maybe. I hope so. Let's just go back before they try anything"

They walked back into the room, expecting to find the kids watching the movie like they just were, possibly singing along.

Or find the kids at all.

"Did they go to their rooms?" Zatanna said in a panicked voice, staring at the empty room.

"Not likely. I'll check the camera footage, you look for the kids" Roy responded in an equally panicked voice.

"You don't think they left, do you?"

"I don't think we were gone long enough for that, but if we don't find them quickly we might"

Roy hurried to look at the cameras while Zatanna ran around shouting the kids' names. She lost hope when she didn't find them in any of their rooms, but she kept looking anyway. When she didn't find anything, she joined Roy in looking through footage.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes, and it isn't good"

"Did they leave?"

"Yes"

"Do you know where they went"

"No"

"What do we do?!"

"Contact the league. They'll want to know"

"I'm not telling Batman we lost Robin!"

"I don't want to either, but how much worse would it be if we tried lying to him!"

"Fine! I'll tell the rest of them, but you're gonna tell Batman!"

"That's probably impossible, considering they're working together to find a solution to this!"

They settled on playing rock-paper-scissors and the loser would have to break the news. Roy lost.

They called the watchtower and told Superman, who was on monitor duty, that they needed to talk to the mentor's. He patched them through.

"This better be important" Batman said.

"W-well... We have some bad news" Zatanna stuttered.

"What's so bad that you can't handle it?" Green Arrow asked.

"We may have... Lost the kids" Roy choked out.

"So? You found them the other times they hid" Flash responded.

"No. Well, yes, but that's not- just, this time is different. They, well, they left the mountain"

There was a brief moment of silence when the mentors were processing the information. Then nothing could be made out over the collective screams.

"You _what?!_ "

"How did they even have the chance to leave?"

"Why would you take your eyes off of them?"

"You guys are so dead when we find them!"

Those were some of the only things Roy could make out.

"Enough!" Batman yelled.

Everything got quiet again.

"I'm not going to bother asking what happened, there will be time for that later, but for now, I want both of you searching all of the likely locations the kids might have gone. Call the watchtower if you find them. We're also going to send a search party, and they'll call if they find them first. But I want to make clear that there will be consequences, so you should count yourselves lucky it's getting put off until they're found"

The call ended.

They immediately left the mountain in search, of both the kids, and a good place to hide from Batman.


	9. We are idiots

Hey everyone! Surprise! I'm alive! I've just been a little busy with school. Honestly, I've had this chapter done for a while, I just couldn't find time to proofread it until recently.

Well, I hope you enjoy this next installment.

* * *

After Batman finished speaking with Roy and Zatanna, he told the mentors that some of them would need to help search.

"Why can't all of us look?" Flash asked.

"The search would be much quicker with more of us," Aquaman added.

"True, but we still need to figure out a plan to turn the team back to their normal age. We can't stop all progress for a few hours to waste time searching. Besides, I'm

certain Roy and Zatanna will find them," Batman said.

The others nodded at that.

"Barry and I can leave to search for the kids while the rest of you stay here and think of a way to get the team back to normal," Martian Manhunter suggested.

They all agreed to that, he and Barry left to go find the team.

With the two terrified babysitters:

After searching for a few hours, Zatanna and Roy needed a break. Zatanna had used a lot of teleportation spells, so she was exhausted.

They decided to head back to the mountain while they waited, in case the team went back there. It was unlikely, but they could hope.

Roy tried thinking of any other places the team might have gone, somewhere they missed. So fay they'd checked everywhere in Happy Harbor(the kids left on foot, so it's not like they were going to get very far) and all of the nearby areas.

Eventually, he decided to check the security footage and see if the team had come back while they went searching. After watching it, he felt like a fool.

"See anything interesting?" Zatanna asked.

"So you know how we saw the kids leave on the footage"

"Yeah"

"Well, it turns out they didn't go much farther than just outside the mountain. At least, that's my guess"

"Are they there right now? Wait- what do you mean 'guess'? Don't you know?"

"They're not there anymore. But they were. Until we left to look for them."

"…..What are you talking about?"

Roy pulled up the footage again.

It showed the team entering after Roy and Zatanna left, then using the teleporter leave. Robin, Artemis, Wally, and Kaldur went back to their hometowns, while M'gann and Conner went to Metropolis.

"We need to tell the league," Zatanna stated.

"No duh. I just hope they all went home and didn't get into any trouble."

They called the league again. Batman answered.

"This call better be because you found the team"

Since Roy spoke with him last time, Zatanna had to do it this time.

"Well, not exactly, but-"

"Then why are you calling?"

"We know where they went"

"They used the teleporter didn't they?"

"Yes. Robin and Artemis went to Gotham, Wally to Central City, M'gann and Conner to Metropolis, and Kaldur to Atlantis."

"I'll call the search party to let them can handle the powered ones, but I want you two to get Robin and Artemis from Gotham."

They could tell he wasn't happy about letting two metas into Gotham, but he didn't have much of a choice at the moment.

"Yes, sir!"

Batman hung up, and they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do we have any idea where in Gotham they are?" Zatanna asked.

"I think I know where Robin went to, but you're on your own finding Artemis" Roy replied.

They split up after teleporting to Gotham, and Roy immediately starting going in the direction he thought Robin was.

Zatanna was pretty sure Artemis went home, but she couldn't be certain. It was her best bet though, so she teleported to her front door. She knocked and waited for a minute

before Artemis' mom answered.

"I believe I can assume you are here because of my daughter's condition?"

"Yes ma'am. I was going to call you earlier to inform you she wouldn't be coming home tonight, but I got a bit sidetracked when she ran away."

"So is this only affecting her?"

"No. Everyone on the team besides Rocket and me are like this"

"I'm guessing you'd like to take her back then?"

She gestured to the sleeping archer in front of the TV.

"Yes ma'am. Batman's orders"

"I was hoping to spend more time with her as a kid, but I guess if it's Batman's orders..."

"Thank you for understanding ma'am"

Zatanna carefully picked up Artemis, as not to wake her, and took her back to the mountain.

Now with the other babysitter:

Roy was almost certain of where Robin was. It took a while to get there, but eventually, he made it to the Wayne Manor and knocked on the door.

"Welcome, Master Roy" Alfred answered, "Would you like to come in?"

"No thanks, Alfred. I'm just wondering if any kid who looks like Dick but ten years younger is inside."

"In fact, there is a child fitting that description sleeping in Master Bruce's room. You needn't bother explaining it, I've already been informed of the situation."

"Then why didn't you call when you found him?"

"I was busy taking care of him. It isn't easy watching a four year old. I figured you would have figured out where he was by now."

"In our defense, we thought he left on foot"

Alfred gave him a look that screamed "sass", but didn't say anything else. Instead, he went into the house, grabbed the sleeping Dick, and gave him to Roy. He also handed him some sunglasses for Dick to wear.

Roy took Robin back to the teleporter, being very careful not to wake him up. It took a long time for him to get there since he was forced to walk, for fear of waking up Robin.

By the time he made it back, the rest of the team had been gathered and put in their rooms

"About time you showed up," Zatanna teased.

"I had a lot of walking to do," he responded.

Roy out Robin back in his room, and he asked Flash and Manhunter where they found the others.

"Wally was with his family. He was driving them crazy for a few hours before crashing. His parents didn't seem to mind me taking him off their hands," Flash said.

"I found M'gann and Conner sleeping in Clark Kent's apartment," Manhunter added.

"What about Kaldur?" She asked.

"Aquaman went to Atlantis to get him," Flash said.

Flash and Manhunter left to get Batman, but Roy and Zatanna found they were too tired to care about their imminent death. Instead, they went to sleep, Zatanna in her room, and Roy on the couch.

It was their favorite part of that day.


End file.
